A Light in the Darkness
by Lina Marie
Summary: One god who had lost his way... One goddess who has everything but something to live for... They loved one another when they were young, but can they love again now that life has become harsh? She can save him, but can he see her light in his darkness before ts too late?
1. Chapter 1

A.N: So, heres another idea! Lol i know i know im supposed to update my other stories too, but i cant until these ideas are out of my head theyre driving me insane! Lmao anyways this is the pilot for my Avengers fiction called A Light in the Darkness it is a Loki/OC fiction so review if you enjoy!

"Ugh, youre an idiot." I said, turning away and rolling my chocolate-colored eyes, delicately resting my chin in my palm. He grinned and stepped closer, puffing out his pale cheeks and crossing his emerald eyes, making me look away to hide my smile.

"Come on Josephine, you know you want to laugh!" he said, smiling and stepping closer, then tripping and falling on the floor with an 'oof!'. I burst out laughing, covering my mouth as my slender body shakes with my laughter, making me bend over in my chair. He glared up at me, lifting himself up slowly and dusting himself off, wincing as he rubbed his nose. "Now you laugh." he grumbles out, rubbing the back of his neck when I laugh harder, my eyes tearing up.

"That was funny!" I yell out, holding my stomach as he rolls his eyes, eyeing me with irritation. He suddenly gets a mischievious twinkle in his eye, the very one that made him the God of Mischief, and my eyes widened as I scrambled to hide behind my chair.

"Whats the matter Josie, cant play anymore?" he says, laughing quietly as he suddenly appears behind me and wraps his strong arms around my waist, causing me to squeal and struggle to get away. I ended up tripping us, Loki turning his body so he takes the brunt of the fall, causing me to fall onto him roughly. Catching my breath, I blew my brown hair out of my face and was suddenly staring down at him, blushing as I realized his body was under mine and very close. He grinned and waggled his eyebrows, softly laying his hands on my waist, then flipping us over with his greater strength so he was on top.

"Loki!"! I said with slight irritation, crossing my arms over my well endowed chest, glaring up at him as he smirked down at me. He shifted slightly, straddling my hips as his large hands settled on each side of my head, his strong arms caging me in. Biting my lip, I looked at the bookshelf instead of him, rolling my eyes inwardly when he chuckled quietly.

"Precious Josephine..." he whispered in my ear, making me gasp as he kissed under my ear, his breath making goosebumps rise on my flawless skin. "You're so beautiful...my Josie." he whispered again, his thumbs rubbing my waist as he kissed my neck again, trailing his lips down to my shoulder softly. I gasped breathlessly, my back arching instictually into his body, causing the young god to growl softly.

"L-Loki..." I whispered, my fingers tentatively running through his hair, feeling as he smiled against my neck. His fingers ran up and down my sides softly, his lips kissing my pulse point as my fingers shakily ran through his dark locks, causing him to raise his head to lock his emerald eyes with my chocolate ones. Blushing in shyness, my eyes flicked to his lips as his tongue darted out to lick them, and as they suddenly got closer I looked back up into his eyes. Lifting my head up slightly, I watched as his face got closer and closer, his breath caressing my lips as we closed our eyes.

"Brother, are you in he... Oh! I see that you are, and very absorbed in your current task." Thors voice boomed as he suddenly walked in the room, his eyes watching us with a smirk on his lips. I squeaked and hid under Lokis body, the young god growling at his brother in annoyance, his strong arm wrapping around my waist protectively as his other one held him up and off me.

"Did you ever think to knock brother?" Loki hissed out, glaring at his brother across the room, the blonde just waving him off with a smirk.

"Did not think I neeeded to, this is a library open for all of the palace...brother." Thor said with a smirk, ducking when Loki flicked a wrist and made a book fly at him, the god of thunder laughing as he strutted to the door. "Just make sure father doesnt catch you, he would not approve." Thor said before walking out, his laughter still heard as he disappeared, Loki growling in annoyance as he looked back at me. My face was hidden in his chest, making him laugh quietly before he gracefully got up, easily pulling my body with him till we were standing. Sighing, I looked up at him in annoyance as he put on an innocent expression when I raised a delicate eyebrow, glancing at the door.

"Your brother is insane." I sighed, making him laugh soundly as he held me to his chest tightly as I smiled up at him, my chocolate eyes shining with sarcasm.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: in case you didn't catch it, loki and my oc are 19 looking in the last chapter. In this chapter, they will look about 22. :) oh, and itll always be in my oc's POV unless it says otherwise. And if ya wanna know what my oc looks like, its my profile picture :) Welcome to chapter 2.

I sighed as I walked down the hall quietly, rubbing my temples as I made my way to my chambers. Hearing loud footsteps behind me , I rolled my eyes and slowed my pace, hearing them get closer.

"Are you well, milady?" Thor asked quietly, laying his hand on my lower back as we walked, us both nodding at maids as they passed us. I ran a hand through my silky hair, glancing at him as I nodded, wincing when I heard the echo of Sif's angered yell.

"I'm well enough Thor, thank you for your concern." I whispered, smiling up at him as we arrived at my chambers, his hand falling from my back when I turned to face him. He nodded and smiled as well, taking my hand and kissing it softly, never breaking eye contact.

"My pleasure Josephine." he whispered, straightening with a soft smile before glancing behind himself.

"Now if youll excuse me, I need to calm my enraged friend." he said, winking then turning on his heel and strutting off, Mjolnir hanging from his belt like an accessory.

"Men." I whispered, shaking my head slowly then walking into my chambers, taking off my slip and laying it on my chair before heading to the closet. Stepping out of my dress I brought out a riding outfit, slipping into the breeches and corsette, then stepping into my knee-high boots. Walking out of my closet, I grabbed my slip and left my chambers, locking the door as I put my slip on. Jogging to the palace doors, I nodded at the guard on duty then jogged to the stables, taking a deep breath before going in. All the steeds whinnied at my presence, my stallion poking his head out of his stall to shake his head at me. I smiled and skipped to him, bringing an apple and a carrot out of the bag next to his stall, then feeding it to him quickle. He gently took them from my hand, eating them before nuzzling my palm softly, stepping closer to me. I smiled then open the stall, letting the huge stallion come out, then examining him closely. His pitch black coat was silky while his pure white main and tail was soft, making me nod in acceptance.

"Wanna go for a ride Equinox?" I whispered, rubbing the white spot on his chest, the only blemish on his pitch black coat. He snorted and nodded his head, pushing me backwards gently, making me laugh as I rubbed his snout.

"Alright, alright! Lets get your gear on." I said as I walked into his large stall, grabbing the black and white bridle and saddle, smiling as he stilled obediently. Putting them on him and tightening it to his preference, I gracefully slid into the saddle, putting my feet in the stirrups. Settling myself, I whipped the reigns and Equinox lurched forward, quickly sliding into a gallop as we flew out of the stables. Coming upon a gate we jumped it, continuing into the dense forest beyond it, the patches of light illuminating everything beautifully. After a few minutes of riding we came upon a lush green clearing, full of colorful flowers and soft grass with a small ponf in the middle. Smiling I jumped off of Equinox and tapped his hindquarters, making the stallion snort and wander from my side to feast on the grass. I gracefully lay in the flowerbed, taking a deep breath before closing my eyes, listening to nature. Equinox never strayed to far from me so when he snorted in distress, I opened my eyes and glanced at his anxious form, looking around the clearing with my now sharp eyes. Suddenly I got the sensation that I was being watched and I slowly got up, dusting myself off casually as I walked to my stallions side, rolling my eyes when I caught the wiff of a certain persons magic signature. Leaning my forehead on Equinoxs', I whispered calming words to him, showing him mentally that it was just somebody trying to scare us. He calmed considerablly, then jumped and whinnied in freight as a green dragon jumped out from behind the trees, hissing in anger as it eyed us carefully. Rolling my eyes once again I turned to look at the 'dragon', eyeing it speculatively as I ran my sharp chocolate eyes down its form, one hand holding Equinoxs reigns tightly.

"Havent used that one in a while, have you? You almost got me, almost. Just like every other time you tried, my lord. Its almost getting irritating." I whispered with a smirk, watching as the dragon seemed to pout before it started shrinking, a bright green light enveloping the clearing. When it cleared, a tall pale man with bright green eyes and ebony black hair stood in the dragons place, a smirk on his godly features as he crossed his muscled arms over his broad chest.

"Cant blame me for trying to get one up on you, can you milady?" he said in his smooth baritone, a soothing tone in it as he dropped his arms and came closer, us both watching the agitated equinox carefully.

"Yes I can when you upset Equinox." I said, patting the stallions nose gently as I leaned my head on his, calming the horse down quickly. He snorted and pawed at the ground, seeming to glare at the god before standing behind me like a sentry. I rolled my eyes and jumped on his back, watching as Sleipnir came out from the treeline, stopping at Loki's side.

"Sorry milady, just a little fun. No harm done." the man said with a bright smile, bowing sarcastically before jumping on Sleipnir gracefully, a smirk on his shapely lips.

"As always, my lord. Now, lets see if you can beat me for once!" I yelled as Equinox lurched forward quickly, eating up the distance as we flew through the forest, laughing when I finally heard Loki catching up. We galloped into the village, everybody clearing the streets as we flew past, angry words flying past us as we came upon the castle. I let him get closer, then flew forward, looking back at him with a smirk as I flew past the castle to the stable in the back. Equinox skidded to a halt at the stable doors, panting as he shook his head, making me rub his neck soothingly as my opponent arrived beside us.

"That was an unfair match milady, but then again it had to be for you to be victor." the man said with a smirk as he jumped off Sleipnir, grabbing both our stallions reigns as he led us inside, ignoring my indignant cry at the statement.

"Oh stop it Loki, we both know ill always win, whether I get a head start or fall behind. You, my dear god, are just upset you lost **again**." I said with a smirk, jumping off of Equinox as I led him into his stall, gently taking off his gear.

"Whatever makes you smile, milady." Loki said softly, leading Sleipnir to his own stall down the hall, everything quieting as we tended to our horses. He finished first and stood by Equinoxs stall, watching as I finished brushing the stallions mane, the last thing I needed to do. Once I finished I cleaned everything up, then finally smiled softly at Loki, walking past him after I closed and locked the stall.

"Come, our midday meal must be out by now." I said quietly, nodding at him as he walked by me, us both ending up at my quarters.

"I will change then meet you here to escort you to the meal, if I may?" he asked, smiling softly when I nodded, watching as he bowed and kissed my hand.

"Until then." I whispered then disappeared into my chambers, going straight to closet, shedding my outfit once I got there. Humming under my breath, I stepped into a white floor length dress, slipping my arms through the sheer sleeves. A diamond studded band rested under my breasts and around to my back, the thick straps resting on my shoulders as the v-neck showed off quite a bit of cleavage. Attatched to my sleeves was a sheer fabric that attached my sleeves to the dress, giving an elegant appearance of "wings". Nodding in satisfaction, I slipped on a pair of white flats and left my closet, striding to my door after clipping my silky hair up with a diamond brooch. As I opened the door Loki walked up to it, his eyes running over my form quickly before they met mine, a twinkle in them at the sight of my knowing smirk.

"Milady, you look absolutely...ravishing." he said quietly, keeping eye contact as he bowed to kiss my hand softly, his emerald eyes shining with possessiveness.

"Thank you my lord, I do try to look pleasing." I said softly with a smirk, leaning into him slightly when he kissed me softly, his strong hands cupping my face. We broke apart for air, his forehead leaning on mine, our eyes keeping contact.

"We must go to the meal now, lest they send Thor to acquire our company." Loki said with an eye roll, his bright smile appearing when I laughed softly, my delicate hand slipping into the crook of his arm when he held it up to me.

"We cant have that, can we?" I whispered with a giggle, striding with Loki to the dining room, his hand covering mine which was on his arm. When we arrived the guard opened the door, everybody beyond it looking up at us, Fandral smiling especially brightly causing Loki to groan in irritation once **again**.

A.N: hope you liked chapter two please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahh, my brother and the beautiful Josephine! You have finally decided to join us I see?" Thor boomed as he stood from his place at the table, the Warriors Three doing the same except for Sif, who was glaring at the god on my left.

"Yes, well, we couldnt miss the noon meal or Queen Frigga would be rather put out." I said with a charming smile, letting Loki lead me to our seats by Thor, the Warriors Three and sif sitting across from us. As we settled, Fandral tried getting my attention, interrupting what Loki was saying to me. Before he could start, the doors opened and we stood as the King and Queen walked in, each sitting at the heads of the table. We sat when they did, the servers coming out immediately afterwards, serving our food quickly before going back into the kitchen.

"By the nine Josephine, you look simply...ravishing." Fandral said with a wink, ignoring Lokis glare at his boldness, my own eyes brightening with mischief.

"You know, that is the exact same thing Loki was discussing with me when he came to my quarters. I suppose he beat you to it, hmm?" I said with a smirk, watching as Fandrals face fell slightly, his eyes dropping in embarassment.

"Apparently, milday." he said quietly before turning to Sif on his left, trying to strike a conversation with her, Frigga shaking her head at him in exasperation.

"Thank you Josephine, I was afraid id have to hurt him." Loki said with a devious smile, Fandral jumping all of a sudden with a cry, his eyes flashing to Lokis innocent posture angrily.

"Loki, whatever was that for?" Fandral cried indignantly, reaching down to rub his shin, everybody watching closely.

"Im sorry, dear friend, but I have no idea whatre you're going on about." Loki said, watching Fandral with a confused expression, the mischief in his eyes only seen by me as I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm, well im sure you have no idea why I caught you at Sigyns quarters last night either, am I correct?" Fandral spat out from clenched teeth, everybody gasping as their eyes flew to me, my own gasp audible. My angry eyes flashed to Loki, his expression withdrawn as he looked at the ground, my huff audible as I stared at him incredulously. My chair squealing resounded throughtout the dining room as I stood up, everybody flinching when I glared down at Loki darkly, my now pitch black eyes moving to Frigga then Odin.

"If youll excuse me your highnesses, im sorry but I must go...attend to something and will not be able to finish this meal." I said carefully, keeping my eyes on Odin as he nodded, my body quickly moving out of the room of its own accord. I stormed down the hall, hearing the commotion behind me but ignoring it, slamming my door closed as I walked into my quarters. Taking deep breaths I ripped off my dress, throwing it into the fireplace and lighting it with my powers, my eyes now solely black. Outwardly I was as still as death, but inwardly my mind was going a mile a minute, everything focused on the hurt and anger inside me. I absently heard someone come in, my powers identifying the person as Sif and not a threat, so I continued staring into the fire. When she wrapped my favorite robe around my shoulders I looked at her, tears shining in my eyes as they turned back to my chocolate brown, Sif bringing me into her arms with a soft humming as I broke down.

(Time Lapse: 5 Years)

I yawned as I strolled through the halls with my battle armor, shaking my head as I mentally prepared myself for the festival, smiling as I saw Thor heading my way.

"Hello lady Josephine, are you prepared for tonights festivities?" he said with a bright smile, his hand laying on the small of my back as he led me to the palace doors.

"Well I suppose so, though I havent really been around the people in a good while so I hope they still know who I am." I said with a playful smirk, watching as Thor laughed loudly and nodded as the guards opened the door for us.

"I doubt they would ever forget you, daughter of destiny." Thor said with a wink, taking his hand off my back as Sif came up to us, her eyes narrowed at Thor before she gave me a bright smile.

"Josephine, I am so happy you decided to help this year! The men are becoming too boring to spar with, I need someone with a little more fierceness, like you dear friend." Sif said with a smile, hugging me tightly before leading me away from Thor, the god rolling his eyes and walking towards the Warriors Three.

"So, whatre we doing this year?" I asked as Sif led me to the stables, quietly swearing as she stopped us both at the entrance, turning and running back to the palace.

"Ill be back in a moment!" she yelled to me before disappearing into the palace, making me sigh as I sat on the fence surrrounding the horse paddock, content on waiting for her.

"Well, if it isnt lady Josephine! How do you fair nowadays, milady?" a nasaly voice spoke up from behind me, my jaw clenching as I shut my eyes momentarily, then putting on a bright smile and turning towards her.

"I fair great actually, Sigyn. The palace is very...accommodating to all my needs, I do hope that one day you can work yourself up high enough to understand my semtiment." I said with a sickly sweet smile, Sigyn narrowing her eyes as she glared at me cautiously, my own glare appearing as she huffed and walked closer.

"Now listen you..." she started, then stopped as she looked behind me, wincing at what she saw. I turned and saw Sifs dark glare, directed towards Lokis blonde bedwarmer, her expression murderous as she sized up the woman.

"I was not aware they let commoners into the palace paddocks, Sigyn. Unless you are a worker, I suggest you leave before I call the guards to remove you from palace grounds." Sif said coldly, crossing her arms angrily as the blonde huffed angrily, glaring at the dark-haired beauty now.

"I am Prince Lokis mistress, I sincerely doubt that theyd lay a hand on me without his permission." she said, tilting her head higher in defiance, causing Sif to narrow her eyes.

"Very well, lets see. Guards! Please remove this commoner from the palace paddocks until she has the permission to be allowed here." Sif said with a smirk, making me smile when the guards immediately came over, grabbing Sigyn by her arms and leading her away gently. She threw a glare over her shoulder at me, my only response to smile as she disappeared around the corner. Sighing quietly, I smiled up at Sif as she nodded in satisfaction, then held up a piece of red cloth with a smirk.

"You will be Thors escort today milady." she said with a smirk, waggling her eyebrows as I sighed in resignation, letting her help me dress up Equinox for the parade. After we were finished she added the cloth to my armor near the shoulder, smiling in satisfaction as she stepped away to admire her work, Equinox snorting as he shook his now-braided mane.

"What of you, lady Sif? Do you have an escort?" I asked quietly, raising an eyebrow as she lifted her chin defiantly, scoffing and waving her hand dismissively.

"I dont need a man to escort me to a simple parade. Dont forget, dear Josephine, im still trying to convince the Aesir that us woman are just as strong as them men. Ive been doing well so far, if I do say so myself." she said with a mischievous smirk, winking as she ran to her horses stall, readying him as I stood by with Equinox.

"And why do you believe I meed a man to escort me? I do believe im the one you modeled your new beliefs around, seeing as I was the first female warrior to live here on Asgard." I said with my own smirk as I helped Sif get herself ready, tightening her armor and laces then fixing her hair to perfection.

"To keep Loki away...we both know hell be there today Josephine, and I will not chance you being alone with him after what hes done. Thor will keep him and Sigyn away, as per my instruction, and he will not leave your side seeing as he is your escort. In return, I will keep Amora away from him today, so he can keep his attention on you solely. Im just protecting you old friend, please dont be angry with me." she said quietly, glancing at me as I sighed before stepping in front of her, a small smile on my face.

"Im not angry Sif, im grateful to have you as a friend, I honestly dont know what id do without you." I said quietly, hugging her softly as she did the same, her relieved sigh audible as our horses snorted.

"And so we go." she said with a wink, jumping on her horse as I jumped on Equinox, smiling happily.

A.N: they were together before Loki messed up, we'll get more Loki next chapter with someThor drama


	4. Chapter 4

(Josie POV)

"You and your steed look absolutely radiant lady Josephine, I am honored to be your escort for today." Thor said quietly, kissing my hand as I smiled and nodded, squeezing his hand softly before he pulled away.

"The honor is mine Prince Thor." I said softly, smiling sweetly at him as he smiled, facing forward as Sif stopped in front of us. Our horses all neighed at each other, standing off to our side in a group, us people watching them carefully.

"They sure are close." Sif commented absently as she fixed her hair, Thor snorting in a very un-prince-ly way, my hands resting on my hips as I watched them. Thor stared at me for a moment, standing behind me and resting his hands on my shoulders, his strong fingers gently kneeding my tense muscles. Sif eyed him but didn't comment, fixing her straps as I closed my eyes, leaning into his touch absently.

"By the Gods, I really needed that." I said breathlessly, Thors quiet chuckle vibrating my back, Sif shaking her head with a smile.

"You couldve just asked me woman." she said playfully, ducking at my weak smack I sent her, my body relaxing quickly.

"Of course I couldve, but you're too busy for me these days." I said absently, squeaking when she punched my arm, my eyes snapping open to glare at her.

"What in the nine realms was that for?" I hissed out, pulling away from Thor as I rubbed my arm, pouting as Thor bellowed out a laugh.

"Im never too busy for my best friend, how dare you say otherwise!" Sif said in disbelief, turning her back to me as she crossed her arms, a huff leaving her as she pouted.

"Tell that to Fandral whos been bothering me day and night because he no longer has to fight through you." I said grumpily, Thor laughing again as he glanced at the Warriors Three, said warriors turning in our direction.

"Hush you, and you can stop bellowing Thor, this is not as funny as you think." Sif said quietly in irritation, Thor quieting when she gave him 'the look', my own laugh breaking the silence. He narrowed his eyes at me, smiling when he saw me laughing, his features softening as he watched me. Sif grumbled and stomped to the Warriors Three, grabbing Fandrals ear as he tried to pass her, his protests heard from where Thor and I stood.

"You are beautiful Josephine." Thor said softly, my laughter stopping as I looked at him, my eyes wide as I watched him blush and look away.

"Are you blushing?" I said in disbelief, my fingers brushing his high cheekbones softly, an amazed smile lighting my face.

"No." he mumbled quietly, his eyes avoiding mine as he blushed more, his hands fidgeting with his cape. I smiled and stood on my toes, my lips kissing his chisled jaw softly, his eyes wide as I pulled away.

"Thank you Prince Thor, I am flattered that one of such high status would consider me beautiful, especially when said one has admirers everywhere he goes." I said quietly, nuzzling his chest before pulling away, his eyes catching mine in surprise.

"You are a very beautiful woman Josephine, you're strong and confident and funny and loyal and intelligent and everything a man would hope for in a partner. Never doubt your worth Josephine, you are perfect and anyone who doesnt see that is blind." Thor whispered seriously, leaning closer as he talked, his hand cupping my neck. His words echoed in my head, my eyes wide as I studied his face, his words ringing true as he watched me fondly.

"By the Gods...that was beautiful." I whispered breathlessly, my eyes locked on his as he searched mine, a frown on his face as he closed his eyes.

"I...I care for you deeply Josephine. Not the kind that family has for one another, the kind that people search their whole lives for. I...I want to be the one who holds you at night, the one you run to for comfort or for company, the one whos always on your mind and in your heart." he whispered softly, a frown on his face as he leaned closer, brushing his lips across mine gently as I closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I smiled as Equinox neighed below me, shaking his mane to show off with a snort. I rolled my eyes but kept waving, Thor laughing beside me as the girls screamed.

"I do believe you have some competition milady." Thor said with a bright smile as he turned to me, his winged helmet holding back his blonde locks. I smiled and looked beyond him at the excited girls, some backing off as I caught their eyes.

"Even if I was your lady, it wouldn't be much of a competition. It would seem that I have you wrapped around my finger Prince Thor." I said with a haughty smirk, his stunned expression making me laugh.

"Lady Josephine! Lady Josephine, please look at me!" a deep voice rumbled from below me, my head turning as I caught eyes with a handsome man. He smiled as I waved at him, his eyes shining with adoration. A delicate eyebrow rose in question but I smiled nonetheless, nodding at him as Equinox walked by him. He followed me throughout the rest of the parade, a slight frown covering my face as I spotted him. Equinox sensed my distress and neighed, shaking his mane as he bumped against Thor's horse. Thor turned to me with a frown, his eyes following mine as I glanced at the stalker.

"I'll keep an eye on him milady." Thor said with a thoughtful frown, and then focused on the parade as I did the same. As we came to the end the man was still following me, Thor watching him as he stepped off his horse. The prince came around to my side, his strong hands gripping my hips as he helped me off Equinox. Taking my hand he grabbed our horse's reigns, keeping grip of my hand as we walked into the arena. An arrow whistled through the air and Equinox squealed suddenly. Spinning around I caught sight of my stallion collapse to the ground, his breathing labored as an arrow stuck into his side. My eyes widened as I heard another arrow sail through the air, my hands pushing Thor behind the wall. I dropped to my hands and knees, gasping out a breath as I looked down at the arrow in my stomach. Thor yelled my name as he kneeled by my side, taking my hand as I arched my back in pain. My teeth ground together as I opened my eyes to look at him, my hand wrapping around the arrow as I swallowed thickly.

"Thor…." I whispered as I closed my eyes and shook my head, my head throbbing as I realized the arrow pierced my meng mein. Thor bellowed out something that I missed, my eyes closing as I blacked out.

Time Lapse: 1 Week

Thor's POV

I rubbed my eyes as I sat by Josie's bedside, said goddess encased in a healing mist chamber. For a week she was in the same position, unmoving and slowly healing her injury. Closing my eyes I remembered that fateful day, my hammer carrying the blood of her attacker. Loki was immediately at her side and trying to heal her, appearing to be unconcerned whenever someone noticed. Rolling my eyes I laid my head on her shoulder, taking a deep breath as I gripped her hand.

"Thor, I did not think you would be here." Loki said as he came in the room, his eyes narrowed with surprise. I looked up with a sad smile, letting go of her hand as I stood.

"Brother, I never left." I said sadly as I gathered him in a tight hug, smiling as he protested immediately.

"Crushing me Thor, cannot breathe!" he sighed in exaggeration as he squirmed, my arms letting him go slowly.

"I apologize." I said with a smirk, Loki rolling his eyes as he went to Josie's side.

"No you are not." He said as he sat on her other side, watching her with a blank expression.

"No I'm not. I didn't think you would want to see her. You two are not on speaking terms if I understand correctly." I said as I sat in my usual chair, raising an eyebrow as he sighed but said nothing.

Loki's POV

After Thor left to get some rest I immediately grabbed her hand, biting my lip as she didn't move or say anything.

"My Josie…please be alright. I do not think I could live without your withering glares and slaps to my cheek every day." I whispered with a sad chuckle as I nuzzled her hand. I didn't see Thor standing at the door, or his sad smile as he walked away.

"I do not think I could live without seeing your beautiful eyes and your beautiful smile, even if it isn't towards me. I'm so sorry for what I've done to us; it's the one thing in my life that I will always regret. I will always love you Josephine, even if you will never have me again. Always is forever." I mumbled as I kissed her palm before letting it go, leaning back in my chair as I watched her still form with a broken heart.

Time Lapse: 1 Year

Josie's POV

"What? No! No, it cannot be!" I yelled in agony as I dropped to my knees, my hands covering my face as I sobbed. Frigga sighed sadly and kneeled next to me, holding me in her arms as she whispered sweet nothings. Thor covered his mouth in order to hold back his emotions, Odin standing above us all with a broken expression.

"Please forgive me but I thought you should know. Loki has been gone for a while now dear one, it would not be kind to withhold this information." Odin said as his voice broke at the beginning, another round of sobs leaving my mouth. I pulled away from Frigga and disappeared down the hall, freezing as I stopped in front of Loki's bedchambers. Bursting into the room I gasped as the door closed, the room becoming dusty because of the absent master. I slowly walked to the bed, sobbing as I realized he truly was gone. For a moment I had thought it was a trick, the sight of his unused room reinforcing the horrifying fact of his death.

"Oh Loki, oh my Loki." I whispered brokenly as I clutched his pillow to his chest, my heart breaking as I took in his scent. My chest clenched in pain as I cried silently, curling up in the middle of my loves bed.

Time Lapse: 3 Months

"Josephine, this must end. He became evil milady; there was nothing you could have done to stop his demise. Please stop mourning him." Sif said as she shook her head, her voice and eyes full of pity. My eyes rose to meet hers, the blue depths flashing with anger.

"I may not have been able to do anything but I still loved him. You will never understand Sif and I do not expect you to. When you love someone you never get over them, you just learn to live with the pain. Do not pretend to understand and do not try to comfort me any longer, I do not want it." I said angrily before storming out of the room, blinking away my tears as I ran to my room. As I got to it I went inside quickly, slamming and locking the door firmly. I collapsed onto my bed, my heart becoming strangely numb as I cried silently.

"I just do not know how to live with the pain just yet." I whispered to myself as I curled into a ball in the middle of my bed, clutching Loki's coat to my chest as I breathed in his scent. I looked out my window to the sunset, frowning as I remembered watching it with Loki. Closing my eyes I sighed deeply, turning my back to it to face my dark room.

The Next Morning

"Josephine? Milady, you must eat." Thor's voice said through my door the next morning, my only response to bury my head into the blankets.

"I did not sleep last night, let me be so I can rest." I muttered to the door, Thor's footsteps retreating after a moment of silence. Sighing quietly I closed my eyes again, hoping to rest some more before I was forced to live normally once more.


End file.
